The invention relates to the use of a reactive diluent in common coating compositions made up of hydroxy-functional resins which are curable, by means of an aminoplast or phenolic resin, upon heating in the presence of a strong acid catalyst. Presently, low boiling diluents are employed as solvents for coating compositions and are removed upon heating said compositions in the curing process.